Magic
by cosmical
Summary: Of Olivia and Elliot meeting for the first time 13 years ago. "She looks a little bit fragile," Elliot commented, "are you sure she's fit for this kind of job?"


Elliot Stabler hummed lightly to the tune that was echoing throughout his car. It was a hazy day outside, with the streets fresh from overnight rain. Elliot wasn't excited really, more just... ready. Today was the day he was going to meet his new partner. He'd only been working in the Special Victims Unit for about two months, but he'd already become a favorite of Cragen, no matter how much Cragen would deny it. Elliot was rather fit and young for his age of 38, and you couldn't forget dashing and ruggedly handsome. His wife Kathy was unsure about him and this job, but she tried her best to support her husband. Elliot was a good detective. He knew how to weasel out information from people and he also knew how to be caring towards the victim. However, he did have some anger problems brought on by his impulsive issues, but sometimes his rage worked in his favor. And no matter how much Cragen would threaten to suspend him for good because of his problems, everyone knew he was bluffing because- Elliot Stabler was perfect for the job.

He pulled into a parking space and left his car, walking with joy in his steps. He didn't know anything about his new partner. Cragen hadn't said much, in fact, he hadn't even told him if it would be a boy or a girl, but for some reason Elliot thought guys were more cut out for this kind of job. Girls had too many emotions.

Elliot headed straight to Cragen when he got inside the precinct.

"So, where is he?" he asked eagerly. Cragen turned and looked amused.

"She," he corrected. Elliot's eyebrows raised and his mouth opened slightly as he nodded.

"And over there," Cragen pointed. Elliot's gaze turned to her. She was pouring herself some coffee and talking to Munch.

"Her name's Olivia Benson. She's 35. I know her and I'm sure you two will get along quite well," Cragen said with an unreadable type of smile on his face. Elliot's brow deepened. The way Cragen had said that was strange. As if he knew something about what has going to happen with these two.

"She looks a little bit fragile," Elliot commented, "are you sure she's fit for this kind of job?"

"Are you kidding? She's great! You and Olivia will be magic together," Cragen concluded as he walked back into his office. Elliot watched her turn around as she chuckled at something Munch said- probably some conspiracy theory. She had medium-short chocolate brown hair, soft brown eyes and a young face. Munch spotted Elliot and said something to Olivia, who turned and made eye contact with Elliot. She blushed and headed towards him. Elliot remained where he was, waiting for her approach.

Olivia was nervous. Just looking at him. His facial features were alright- oh who was she kidding- he was downright sexy. Light brown hair and piercing blue eyes she could make out, even from far away. The way he was standing almost intimidated her, it was like he had a reservoir of self-assurance and he knew it as well.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Olivia Benson. Captain told me all about you," Elliot interrupted. She smiled.

"And you are?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler," he replied, and they shook hands. He looked her right in the eye, and she tried not to be her typical self and blush. Then she spotted that rock on his finger.

"You're married?" she asked with a grin. Elliot smiled.

"Indeed I am. Four kids."

"Is it hard to juggle that with the job?" Olivia managed to sputter out. The way he was looking at her mesmerized her.

"Yeah, but what can I say, it's a great job and a great family," Elliot responded. Olivia nodded.

"And how about you?" he asked in return. Olivia's smile instantly faded.

"Oh, no, no. Not married," she answered.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Got your eye on someone?" he continued. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" she interjected.

"Never answer a question with a question." He winked and walked over to his desk. She followed.

"Well, no. I'm dedicated to the job," she answered firmly. Elliot was amusingly puzzled.

"It's your first day and we haven't even done anything yet," he reminded her. Olivia swallowed.

"Well, I'm more interested in working here," she explained. Elliot nodded and smiled. Olivia smiled back.

Cragen watched the two intently from his office. He knew what he was getting into by setting these two up as partners, but little did he know there would be twelve more years of them being the partnership to ever set foot in SVU. They got each other. Cragen always knew the truth about them two. The way they looked at each other the day they first met. He knew there was going to be some sort of unresolved sexual tension between them that would interesting. People in the office would ask him if he thought they'd ever get together as a couple and have to split up the partnership. In a way Cragen would want to see that- sometimes he even thinks Olivia wants that- but he knows it won't happen. It would forbidden love no matter how much magic they had together.


End file.
